


Friendship

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Monoganronpa [3]
Category: Bakemonogatari, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Conversations, Gen, Not Beta Read, Precure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Tenko is disgusted to find out that in their off time, despite all public appearances, Karen and Kokichi are friends.
Relationships: Araragi Karen & Chabashira Tenko, Araragi Karen & Ouma Kokichi
Series: Monoganronpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918303





	Friendship

Tenko glared as she stared at the two figures sitting before her. “Araragi… Why are you talking with this… This scoundrel.” The tall girl being addressed just simply shrugged. “I dunno? We’re friends, that’s what we do.” Next to her, Kokichi was silent and instead of replying, continued to eat his lunch. Karen continued, “Even if I am a hero of justice and Kokichi is a villain, that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends when not doing battle?” At that, Kokichi nodded and finally spoke up. “Yeah, yeah. This is our off time, so why can’t we just kick back and be friends?” Tenko continued to glare at the two, but it was softened by confusion. “But… why? Why, Araragi? If he’s a villain, then shouldn’t he be treated as such at all times?” Karen gestured nonchalantly. “We’re on break. People need to eat.”

Tenko groaned and sat down next to Karen. “If he’s so bad, then why grant him leniency? Such a pathetic male isn’t worth your grace and kindness?” Karen quickly swallowed the bite she was chewing and responded, “Well, for one, I’m not a misandrist like you. I believe in equal rights, be it on the battlefield or in times of peace. If I can’t grant my enemies the kindness to eat a meal in earnest with me, then I’m just as bad as them.” Kokichi chimed in once more. “It’s like how Mario and Bowser are mortal enemies, but they still take the time to go golfing together every now and then.” Karen nodded enthusiastically. “Or like how you’ll see both the villain and the heroes in a sentai show talking like best of friends in the omake episodes.” She paused to take another bite, then continued. “Plus, y’know, it’s exhausting to fight all the time. Breaks are self-care.”

While rolling her eyes, Tenko took her lunch out of her bag, seemingly resigned to the fact that her lunch period would be spent on this. “Even if you won’t fight at all times, why be friends? Why socialize with such a disgusting little creature?” Kokichi giggled. “Hey! I resemble that remark.” Karen turned to him. “Resent?” “No, resemble.” The pair giggled to themselves before turning back to Tenko. “It’s like armistice day, or the Christmas truce. The worst of enemies can become friends if the circumstances.” Tenko sneered. “Are you calling yourself a nazi, you little runt?” Kokichi shook his head. “Nah. Examples don’t need to be one-to-one. I wouldn’t exactly call Karen the Allies either. Just trying to find an example to help you understand.” Tenko her eyes. “I understand this just fine. Araragi has compromised morals that she bends to make exceptions, regardless of what is good or moral.” Karen frowned. “It’s not like that. I’m not compromising my morals by talking with Kokichi. Any true hero of justice knows that everyone deserves kindness, even the worst, most irredeemable villain. And sometimes, terrible villains can come back around to the side of good. Like Hugtto Precure.” Tenko complained, “But Hugtto is trash. Why would you base your morals off of that?” Kokichi leaned forward and glanced past. “What makes you say that? I thought it was great.”

Tenko started rubbing the bridge of her eyes. “Precure isn’t  _ for _ you, so why would I care what you think, you shitty little gremlin?” Kokichi gave a nonchalant shrug and leaned back behind Karen. “Dunno. Does it matter if it’s for me? And they obviously had us boys in mind when making the series. ‘Boys can be Cures’ and all that.” Tenko’s response was little more than a growl. “And that’s why Hugtto is so bad.” Karen interjected suddenly. “I thought that was cool. My brother really liked that too.” Tenko opted to not respond to that remark and instead took a few bites from her lunch, while Karen continued. “I still think Futari wa is the best series.” She threw some faux punches. “Like, it’s really cool how it’s just the two of them. Kinda like me and Tsukihi.”

“Heartcatch is obviously the best. I don’t see how you can say otherwise.” Karen gestured with her chopsticks aimlessly. “Is it? I’ve only seen some of it. Been watching it with my brother, we’re only about halfway through.” Tenko practically looked offended. “How have you not seen Heartcatch?” Karen gave an indifferent smile. “It was before my time? Probably wouldn’t be watching it if my brother didn’t have the DVDs.” Tenko shook her head. “But Futari wa is even older! Were you even alive when it came out?”

“Well, no. But my brother would’ve been. Don’t think he would’ve been old enough to watch it as it aired, but he’s enough of a fan to buy the DVDs for the series he wasn’t able to watch on television.” She paused. “Hey, wouldn’t Heartcatch have been before your time too?” Tenko shook her head again. “No! It was the first I saw.” Kokichi leaned back over Karen. “You had to have been, what, five? How do you remember that?” “It left a significant impression on me.”

“So then can you accept why Kokichi and I will take these fights from our mortal struggle?” Tenko practically shouted her reply. “No! He is still an evil to be vanquished.” The short boy smiled. “Thanks! I’m glad you think so highly of me.” Tenko glowered. “That wasn’t a compliment, you rat. I think you’re the lowest of the low. Even as far as men go, you’re putrid. Truly beyond redemption.” Karen, now done with her lunch, started packing it away, but glanced at Tenko as she did so. “You never know until you try.” She turned to face the dark-haired boy. “Hey Kokichi, wanna stop being a villain?” He laughed. “Nope!” Karen turned back to Tenko. “It’s a work in progress." Tenko’s reply was little more than a wordless snarl.

Karen thought for a second. “You still don’t get it… Oh, I know! It’s like Batman and the Joker. They can’t ever truly defeat each other because they know deep down they’re destined to spend their entire lives fighting.” Tenko stared quizzically. “That character analysis is already suspect, but I don’t know what that has to do with this topic.” Karen stretched in her seat, then started her explanation. “Well, I’m a hero of justice, and Kokichi is a supervillain. Frankly, I feel the parallels are obvious.” Tenko nodded along but spoke up in disagreement. “Well, sure, but even so, your comparison says nothing about why you treat him like any other friend. Superheroes and their villains don’t spend their off time socializing and for good reason.” Karen shook her head. “We don’t know that. Who knows what happens when a comic ends. Perhaps these heroes and villains spend the time when they’re not on the page fraternizing.” Kokichi stood up and began pacing in front of the two aimlessly, as he spoke his thoughts. “And it’s not like it’s widely known that we hang out like this. We eat on the roof for a reason, nobody comes up here.”

“I came up here.”

“My point stands.”

Tenko frowned, but stayed silent. Besides her, Karen stood up and grabbed her school bag. “Bell’s about to ring, so we should go.” She started walking towards the door. Kokichi quickly grabbed his bag and hurried to follow her. As he did, he looked back at Tenko and smiled. “This was really fun. We need to do this again sometime.” As the pair opened the door and vanished down the stairs, Tenko stayed behind, still frowning, until the bell rang, at which point, she, too, packed her bag and went back inside.


End file.
